La vérité sur la mort de Charly
by magaliemg
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, cette histoire va parler de la mort du petit Charly, la vérité est enfin dévoilée


La Vérité sur la Mort de Charly

 **Auteur** : Magalie

 **Genre** : Sam/Jack romance

 **Résumé** : Comme le titre l'indique, cette histoire va parler de la mort du petit Charly, la vérité est enfin dévoilée

 **Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages principaux (Sauf Catherine)et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la MGM. Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour divertir seulement les fans de la série et je ne perçois rien pour avoir écris ceci. Et bien sur, vous ne pouvez publier ce fic sans mon autorisation. Merci à Gaby pour m'avoir aidé pour la fin de l'histoire. Une suite est cour de préparation. Elle s'intitulera : Un monde de rêve ou de réalité.

*********************

Au cimetière

C'était un jour bien particulier pour le colonel Jack O'neill. Un moment de l'année qu'il aurait préféré oublier. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Charly. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'il était au Paradis. Le général Hammond lui avait donné une semaine de repos. Pour sa part, il aurait aimé plutôt partir en mission, avoir l'esprit occupé. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir au commandant du SGC, il pensait lui faire plaisir.

Maintenant il était là, devant la tombe de son fils, accompagné de sa fille Cat, la sœur jumelle de Charly qu'il avait été cherché à la clinique. En effet, à chaque anniversaire, Jack amenait sa fille avec lui sur cette tombe. Il espérait un miracle. Il se revoyait jouant avec lui au base-ball devant la maison. Jack lançait toujours la balle de façon à ce que son fils puisse la renvoyer facilement. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Il se retourna pour voir la réaction de Catherine qui l'accompagnait. Il scruta son visage, il ne montrait aucun signe d'émotion. Depuis ce jour fatal, il n'avait pas revu son beau sourire. Elle était morte en même temps que Charly.

Tout d'un coup, il la vit bouger. Elle s'approcha de la pierre tombale et passa les doigts sur l'inscription. C'est comme si elle déchiffrait ce qui était écrit sur l'épitaphe, tel un aveugle lisant du braille. Il n'en revenait pas c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait bouger spontanément. Certes le docteur lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait quelques progrès. Il aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait mais il se contenta de l'observer. Ils restèrent ainsi, fixant la tombe, chacun perdu dans leurs souvenirs, imaginant que Charly était toujours vivant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'en allèrent.

Maison du Colonel Jack O'Neill

Arrivés à la maison, Jack monta la valise de Catherine dans sa chambre et redescendit au plus vite. Il se prépara une infusion tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille qui était assise dans le salon face à la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le jardin. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit le Docteur Peterson, qu'elle avait fait quelques progrès. Son état s'améliorait petit à petit. Mais elle ne parlait toujours pas. Lors de la mort de Charly, les deux enfants jouaient ensemble. Elle avait assisté au décès de son frère et depuis ce jour elle était entrée dans un mutisme total. Mais elle ne serait jamais totalement guérie. Elle resterait toujours fragile psychologiquement. Il en resta là de ses réflexions et vint s'installer avec elle en terrasse. Jack, comme d'habitude, lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa dernière visite ; raconta ses sorties, des anecdotes drôles sur ses amis, enfin tout ce qu'il pensait susceptible de l'intéresser. Il lui dit aussi qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui consacrer plus de temps, mais que son travail l'en empêchait. Ca, elle le savait parfaitement, il s'en excusait chaque fois. La soirée se termina par un bon film à la télé, qui avait l'air de la divertir et Jack était assez content, lui qui guettait ces moindres réactions.

Le lendemain

Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain-Laboratoire du Major Samantha Carter

Janet et Sam discutaient. Janet essayait de convaincre son amie d'aller rendre visite au colonel. Sam n'était pas d'accord, elle ne voulait pas. Elle prétendait qu'il préférait rester seul pendant cette période et que s'il avait souhaité sa présence, il lui aurait dit. Janet lui affirma le contraire. Sam finit par se laisser convaincre et partit donc rendre visite au colonel.

Maison du Colonel Jack O'Neill

Jack était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Cat, qui se trouvait à coté, l'ouvrit donc tout naturellement. Sam attendait que le colonel apparaisse dans l'embrasure de l'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une jeune fille. Elle était belle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux verts et portait un tout petit short. Sur le coup, Sam crut qu'elle s'était trompée de maison. Elle recula un peu pour vérifier mais elle était bien chez son colonel. Elles étaient face à face, aussi muettes l'une que l'autre, quand Jack arriva :

\- Ma chérie, rentres donc, tu vas prendre froid.

Il l'écarta de l'entrée pour la faire pénétrer au chaud dans la maison. Il la regarda et lui dit :

\- Merci d'avoir ouvert.

Jack en voyant Samantha : oh ! Bonjour major. Je vous en pris entrer.

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas le colonel. Seuls les mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques instants auparavant raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait mais elle s'était trompée. Il préférait les jeunes filles comme celle qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Son cœur se serra. La douleur était telle, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un poignard. Elle regarda la fille, elle avait l'air si gentille. Mais cela lui faisait trop mal, elle allait pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que le colonel la voit ainsi. Elle s'excusa d'une voix tremblante et repartit en courant. Le temps que Jack réagisse, il était trop tard. Elle avait filé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Dit-il en suivant la voiture du major des yeux.

Il se retourna vers Catherine qui le regardait pour chercher une réponse. Après quelques instants de réflexions, il conclut qu'elle avait du se méprendre sur la situation et qu'elle avait eu un réflexe de jalousie. Cette idée d'ailleurs lui plaisait assez… Néanmoins, pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'aller chez elle et emmena Cat avec lui.

*************

Maison du Major Samantha Carter

La voiture de Sam était garée dans l'allée. Il arrêta la sienne derrière, descendit et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Mais rien, aucune réponse de sa part. Il tourna la poignée, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et appela Samantha, toujours rien. Il commença à prendre peur, craignant qu'elle ait attentée à sa vie. Il inspecta les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se retourna vers Catherine qui l'avait suivi et l'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il lui dit de ne pas bouger qu'il allait revenir au plus vite. Il devait vérifier à l'étage. Il monta et passa devant une porte. Mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter. Il revint sur ses pas. Il écouta plus attentivement, il lui sembla entendre des sanglots étouffés. Il frappa légèrement et entra dans la chambre. Il vit Sam allongée sur son lit en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Major !  
\- Allez-vous en, mon colonel. Laissez-moi seule

Il s'approcha du lit; en fit le tour et s'assit auprès de Sam.

\- Samantha dit-il doucement

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda. Lorsqu'il vit ce visage, ravagé par les larmes, il sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Il prit un mouchoir et essuya délicatement les yeux de Samantha.

\- Mon colonel, je vous en prie, partez  
\- Non, nous devons d'abord discuter  
\- Et de quoi ?  
\- De ce qui s'est passé chez moi  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-elle en tournant le dos à Jack  
\- Je crois qu'au contraire, il y a plusieurs points que nous devons éclaircir. Je sais que vous croyez que la jeune fille que vous avez vu est ma maîtresse. Mais c'est faux.  
\- Qui est ce alors ?  
\- C'est ma fille que vous avez vue chez moi. Vous vous souvenez, un jour je vous ai dit que Charly avait une sœur jumelle qui avait fait un blocage de la parole consécutif au décès de son frère. Je ne voulais absolument pas en parler car j'étais trop affligé par ces tristes événements.  
\- Oui, je me souviens très bien, dit Sam, mais dans ma tête elle n'était pas si grande, si femme. De plus, je vous avoue que sur le coup, je n'ai pas pu réfléchir, ma seule idée a été de fuir…

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant tendrement et lui dit qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, qu'il rêvait d'elle constamment. Il prit son doux visage dans ses mains et fixa intensément ces beaux yeux bleus.

\- Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aimerais toujours, murmura-t-il

Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis plus passionnément. Après cette étreinte, elle le regarda et lui dit : moi, aussi je t'aime Jack.

Et l'embrassa à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis se détachèrent.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que je te présente Catherine. Viens, elle nous attend en bas.  
\- Elle est là ?  
\- Oui, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule à la maison.

Ils se dirigèrent au salon. Catherine n'y était plus. Ils firent le tour du rez-de-chaussée, ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Sam appela Jack. Elle venait de voir une lettre laissée sur la table basse.

Jack lu :

Cher Papa,

Je voudrais d'abord te dire que je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout ce que tu as enduré. Tout est de ma faute. Cela a commencé avec la mort de Charly. Puis maman qui te tenait pour responsable est partie. Moi, j'ai du entrer en clinique. Mais en réalité c'est à cause de moi que notre famille a été dissoute. Et de voir Samantha s'enfuir cela a été trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. C'est pour cela que je vais rejoindre Charly.

Pardonnes moi

Catherine

\- Oh, mon dieu ! non  
\- Ou pourrait-elle bien être ?  
\- Elle a du se rendre dans un endroit qui a une signification particulière pour elle.  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas, Sam! Mais, j'ai très peur...très peur de la perdre.  
\- Attends un instant. Fais-moi voir cette lettre que je la relise.  
\- Je sais ou elle est, dit-elle après avoir relu les quelques lignes. Elle doit être au cimetière puisqu'elle veut rejoindre Charly.  
\- Mais oui tu as raison !

Ils partirent au plus vite. Il roula comme un fou. Sam se cramponnait au fauteuil, tellement elle avait peur. Elle le suppliait de ralentir un peu mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

*************

Au cimetière

Ils arrivèrent en cinq minutes devant les grilles en fer forgé du cimetière. Il stoppa la voiture et courut à en perdre haleine vers la tombe de son fils. Il vit Catherine, agenouillée, qui essayait d'avaler un tube de cachets. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, la soulevant de terre en la prenant par les épaules, il hurla : NON, PAS TOI !

Cat, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, eut un choc si intense que toute blême, elle dit : Je pars, c'est fini.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle reparlait ! Sam s'approcha d'elle.

\- Non, rien n'est fini et ce qui vient de se passer est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réalisé que tu étais sa fille. Maintenant, je serais ravie que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance.  
\- Ah, dit Cat complètement ailleurs.  
\- Oui, j'insiste, on peut discuter un peu  
\- D'accord dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Jack sauta sur l'occasion et dit : Allez on rentre, on sera mieux à la maison pour cela.

*************

Maison du Colonel Jack O'Neill

A peine arrivés, Cat engagea la discussion car elle voulait absolument expliquer que c'était à cause d'elle que Charly était mort.

\- Ce jour-là, dit-elle, on jouait aux soldats pour faire comme toi papa. Soudain, il est monté en courant dans ta chambre prendre ton arme pour faire plus vrai. J'ai voulu le rattraper mais je suis tombée dans l'escalier, ce qui m'a retardée. Quand je suis arrivée, il avait déjà le pistolet dans les mains. J'ai voulu lui arracher, je n'y arrivais pas, on tirait chacun d'un coté et soudain, le coup est parti dans sa direction. J'ai entendu un hurlement et après je ne sais plus, c'est le trou noir.  
\- On t'a retrouvée évanouie dit Jack et quand tu as repris connaissance, tu ne parlais plus.

Il prit Cat dans ses bras, la serra très fort et lui parla longuement, d'un ton confidentiel. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il lui disait, en tous cas cette fois, il avait trouvé les mots justes car elle finit par se calmer et elle admettait, enfin, que le destin l'avait voulu ainsi. Les quelques cachets avalés commençaient à faire leur effet et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, la journée passa paisiblement. Catherine et Samantha avaient discuté pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Jack était bien content que les deux femmes de sa vie s'entendent à merveille. Maintenant, il se faisait tard, Catherine alla se coucher.

\- Bonne nuit, papa  
\- Dors bien, ma chérie  
\- Sam, j'espère que l'on pourra se voir souvent  
\- Je l'espère aussi Cat

Jack n'en finissait plus d'expliquer à Sam que c'était grâce à son attitude (même si elle l'a trouvait stupide maintenant) que Cat avait eu ce déclic, qu'il était enfin heureux avec les deux femmes qu'il aimait ; et que ….et que….

Sam l'écoutait patiemment, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux.

 **FIN**


End file.
